Las Fusiones En Un Mundo de demonios
by kevinpinodark
Summary: Holaaa chicos estamos en el primer capitulo de las fusiones y un mundo de demonios espero que les guste vegetto y gogeta enviados a high school dxd para salvarlo de un mal que ocurrira dentro de 5 años que sera?
1. Vegetto y Gogeta los salvadores

**Hola chicos esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste, esta historia se basara en Dragon Ball Z y High School DxD , los personajes que serán usados en esta historia son gogeta y vegetto mas adelante pensare si incluir a Vegeta y Goku sin mas empecemos**

Capitulo 1 : '' _Fusiones, demonios y nueva vida_ ''

Nos encontramos en el momento donde Vegeta y Goku se fusionaron dando origen a Vegetto la fusión mas poderosa

Vegetto : Que pasa majin boo, absorbiste a Gohan, Picoro y Gotenks se suponia que te habias vuelto el maspoderoso _,_ francamentemesorprende la gran paliza que te estoy dandoque **Vegetto comenzó a reír**

Majin boo : Malditoo! como te atreves a decirme eso **dando un grito muy poderoso** te matare! te matare! te matareeee! **dirigiéndose hasta donde esta Vegetto**

 **Vegetto espero que se acercara lo suficiente y le dio una patada lanzándolo hacia las rocas**

Vegetto : Ríndete majin boo no eres rival para mi te eliminare en este instante **preparando un poderoso kamehameha en sus manos**

 **Boo al escuchar esas palabras se enfureció bastante empezando a aumentar su poder de una forma aterradora logrando abrir múltiples puertas dimensionales**

Majin boo : no me mataras yo acabare contigo en este instante! **poniendo sus manos en posición para lanzar un kamehameha igualmente**

Vegetto : interesante majin boo parece que estabas ocultando todo ese poder **pero Vegetto sabia que tenia que derrotarlo sino podría destruir su propia dimensión** _(kaioshin-sama necesito que después de derrotar a majin boo revivan a gohan y los demás tendré que destruirlos junto con boo)_ **dijo mentalmente Vegetto al kaioshin**

kibitoshin : esta bien Vegetto lo haremos pero que harás?

 **Vegetto sin prestar atención se pone frente a buu y le dice**

 **Vegetto :** eres un peligro para todo el universo acabare contigo **empezando a crear un poderoso kamehameha** este es tu fin majin boo KAMEHAMEHA! **lanzando el gran ataque hacia majin boo logrando hacerlo desaparecer pero al momento se abriría un portal absorbiendo a vegetto**

 **en otra dimensión no muy lejana a esa se encontraban peleando Gogeta la fusión metamour de Goku y Vegeta contra un monstruo llamado Janemba**

Gogeta : es tu fin Janemba **lanzando su ataque rompedor de almas ( o ataque de polvo estelar como mas le guste) dándole a Janemba haciéndolo desaparecer al instante** esperaba algo mas de ti pero no importa **un portal se abriría absorbiendo a Gogeta en el**

 **en un lugar muy lejos de donde ellos llegaron se encontraban Gogeta y Vegetto un poco heridos por el viaje se encontraban en la brecha temporal**

Vegetto : donde rayos estoy...auch auch mi espalda **empezo a mirar a su alrededor hasta ver a Gogeta** _(ese tipo tiene un gran poder casi igual de fuerte que yo quien sera?)_ **pensaba Vegetto al ver a Gogeta con ese traje se dio cuenta que era la fusión metamour de Kakarotto y Vegeta**

Gogeta: rayos mi cabeza **agarrandosela** ese viaje no fue lindo **empezaría a ver su alrededor dándose cuenta de vegetto y que lo estaba observando** _(quien es el? Y porque me esta mirando)_ oye quien eres tu?

Vegetto : soy la fusión de kakarotto y vegeta con los pendientes potaras mi nombre es vegetto **mirándolo seriamente** y tu quien eres?

Gogeta : **al escuchar que era la fusión de vegeta y goku quedo sorprendido** entiendo yo soy Gogeta la fusion de goku y vegeta con la danza metamour

 **los dos se miraban fijamente sin entender que pasaba hasta que una luz los cegó apareciendo un hombre de unos 40 años se acerco y dijo**

? : perdón si el viaje fue muy duro los traje aquí porque habrá un enemigo muy poderoso dentro 5 años y necesitaba su ayuda

 **vegetto y gogeta al escucharlo prestaron atención el hombre le contó todo sobre la guerra de la tres facciones , sobre la muerte de dios de las sacred gears y de la brigada del caos**

? : por favor defiendan mi mundo **arrodillándose y llorando**

Gogeta : oye no tienes porque llorar lo haremos tranquilo verdad vegetto? **Mirándolo**

Vegetto : claro que si! te ayudaremos a defender tu mundo

? : muchas gracias por cierto hay una casa en el bosque donde aparecerán ustedes es ahi donde vivirán **empezando a desaparecer**

Vegetto/Gogeta : ya te vas?!

? : si lo siento mi tiempo se acabo gracias salvadores del mundo **desapareciendo**

 **una luz cegaría a vegetto y gogeta haciéndolos aparecer en un bosque donde había una casa cerca y un río ellos se acercarían a la casa viendo una nota en la puerta**

 _ **''me olvide avisarles que tendrán que ir a la escuela desde ahora ya que han rejuvenecido no se preocupen por nada ya están inscriptos solo vayan y pregunten por sus salones''**_

 _ **con cariño ?**_

 _ **PD : deje la suficiente comida para 7 años si necesitan mas trabajen**_

Vegetto : bueno nuestra nueva vida empieza aquí o no ? **Sonriendo**

Gogeta : es cierto jaja desde ahora somos hermanos supongo

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **jajaja espero que disfrutaran del primer capitulo intentare subir los capitulos mas seguido posible**


	2. La Pelea De Los Mas Poderosos

**Capitulo 2 : ''La pelea de los mas poderosos''**

 **Al día siguiente , Vegetto y Gogeta se habían despertado para empezar su nueva vida por 5 años en el mundo DxD**

Gogeta : Hoy es nuestro primer día de escuela , espero que no pase nada **decía gogeta a Vegetto**

Vegetto : Es verdad , pero desde que llegamos empecé a sentir niveles de Ki mas alto que un humano normal te diste cuenta? **Decía Vegetto de forma seria**

Gogeta : Si me he dado cuenta en nuestra escuela hay unas cuantas **levantándose y poniéndose el uniforme** rayos es muy incomodo

Vegetto : Hizo lo mismo es verdad muy apretado es para mi gusto **dando un mirada hacia Gogeta** vamos?

Gogeta : Si vamos ya quiero ver que pasara **sonriendo y saliendo rumbo hacia la escuela**

 **Vegetto y Gogeta habrían buscado su escuela por un buen rato pero la habrían encontrado y al entrar una chica pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso**

Rias : Q-que es ese gran poder?! **Decía temblando al sentir los poderes de Gogeta y Vegetto pero no solo ella se había dado cuenta de eso sino todas las facciones también**

 **En el inframundo**

Sircherz : I-increible esos poderes a quienes pertenecerán **decía asustado** tendré que preguntarle a mi hermana

 **En grigori**

 **El líder de los ángeles caídos se encontraba aterrado al sentir ese gran poder**

 **Azazel :** Asombroso ese poder supera a la misma ophis y al gran rojo sin problemas **decía temblando**

 **En el cielo**

 **se encontraba Miguel el líder de los ángeles**

Miguel : Que gran poder **decía sorprendido** pero es un poder puro no con maldad ni hostilidad **se decía a si mismo**

 **volviendo a la escuela**

 **Vegetto y Gogeta habrían entrado a clase teniendo un día normal solo que las chicas los estarían acosando por su físico**

Vegetto : Quiero irme a entrenar **le decía susurrando a Gogeta**

Gogeta : Yo también pero no podemos ir aun tenemos que esperar a que termine nuestrasclases

 **vegetto daría un suspiro y así habrían pasado las horas hasta salir de la escuela ellos estarían caminando pero un circulo mágico aparecería frente a ellos**

Rias : Alto ustedes no pueden avanzar mas! **Decía rias de forma intimidante**

Gogeta : Y quien te crees para mandarnos? **Decía Gogeta bostezando**

Rias : Soy Rias Gremory y les ordeno venir conmigo **dijo seria**

Vegetto : Lo siento pero no queremos **empezando a caminar junto con Gogeta**

 **al ver eso rias se enfureció que no le hicieran caso y mando a su séquito a atacarlos pero Gogeta los hubiera dejado inconsciente a todos sin esforzarse**

Vegetto : Ríndete no eres nada para nosotros podríamos eliminarte en un segundo si quisiéramos **se va volando dejando impresionada a Rias**

Gogeta : Estas advertida **sigue a Vegetto**

 **Rias hubiera salido de su asombro y ayudado a su séquito , al llegar a su casa se bañarían y saldrían afuera para entrenar**

Gogeta : Listo Vegetto? Por fin podremos pelear **sonriendo**

Vegetto : Claro que si , desde que nací pensé que jamas encontraría un rival y ahora enfrente mio tengo a un rival a mi nivel **lanzándose con una patada hacia Gogeta**

 **Gogeta esquivaría la patada lanzando un golpe hacia Vegetto que se defendería con otro golpe empezarían a darse golpes y defenderse a una gran velocidad , en un descuido de Vegetto Gogeta aprovecho agarrándolo del pie y tirándolo hacia el suelo estrellándolo después de un rato Vegetto saldría con unas pocas heridas**

Vegetto : Asombroso eres el primero que logra dañarme te parece si vamos enserio? **Dijo al momento que se transformaba en súper saiyan sonriendo**

Gogeta : Me parece excelente **transformándose igualmente** vamos **lanzándose contra vegetto empezando otra pelea a gran velocidad el planeta temblaba ante los golpes de estos titanes en el inframundo estaban viendo es gran pelea quedando asombrado igual que en gregori y el cielo**

Vegetto : Eres increíble Gogeta eres el primero que me hace pelear con mi máximo poder espero que esto no sea todo sino me decepcionare **sonriendo mientras peleaban**

Gogeta : Tranquilo que esto no es todo lo que tengo pero tu tampoco has dado tu máximo aun **deteniendo su próximo golpe y sonriendo**

Vegetto : Estas en lo correcto aun no he peleado con mi máximo **separándose de el** vamos con todo? **Empezando a aumentar su poder haciendo que su cabello creciera y aumentando su poder de una forma aterradora haciendo temblar la tierra , el inframundo , gregori y el cielo** este es mi máximo el súper saiyan 3!

Gogeta : Asombroso tienes un gran poder pero no creas que me quedare atrás **dando un grito y empezando a transformarse en super saiyan 3 igualmente** no creas que eres el único con esa transformación

 **los dos se miraban sonrientes y tras un tiempo mirándose empezaría la pelea dando golpes que hacían temblar todo el lugar y el universo también ahora vegetto aprovecho dándole un golpe en la cara a gogeta y una patada hacia su cara la cual gogeta sostuvo y lanzo un rodillazo al mentón de vegetto alejándolo**

Vegetto : Increíble jeje pero es momento de acabar **empezando a aumentar energía de una forma alarmante**

Gogeta : Digo lo mismo entonces **haciendo lo mismo que vegetto todo el universo temblaba ante el poder de las dos fusiones**

Vegetto : FINAL!

Gogeta : BIG BANG!

Vegetto/Gogeta : KAMEHAMEHA!

 **Lanzando sus poderosos ataques generando un gran choque de poderes que al principio estaban igualados y ninguno se dejaba ganar**

Gogeta : Ire con todo aaaaaaa! **aumentando el poder de su ataque al máximo empezando a ganarle a vegetto**

Vegetto : No lo permitiré! **aumentando igualmente su poder volviendo a igualar los ataques a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ganar los ataques habrían explotado generando una gran explosión al despejarse el humo se vería a un Gogeta en súper saiyan y un Vegetto también transformado pero estaban muy heridos**

Gogeta : Aun no **respirando agitadamente**

Vegetto : Terminamos **igual de agitado**

 **Ambos se volverían a lanzar a una gran pelea donde gogeta le logro dar unos golpes en el estomago a vegetto pero vegetto le hubiera dado una patada en el estomago y unos golpes en cara alejándolo , ambos se miraban con un sonrisa y con toda su velocidad se lanzaron contra el otro**

Gogeta : Vegetto!

Vegetto : Gogeta!

 **dándose un golpe muy poderoso en la cara del otro haciendo que se generara una explosion al despejarse el humo ambos estarían en estado base pero el primero en caer fue Gogeta seguido por Vegetto quedando inconsciente ambos por su pelea**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **espero que les haya gustado este capitulo es mi primera pelea espero les guste y bueno quiero decir que Vegetto ni Gogeta se desfusionara ya que el viaje entre dimensiones hubiera afectado a cada uno haciendo que sea permanente su fusión**

 **con esto aclarado me despido y hasta la siguiente**


	3. Demonios y Nuevas Aventuras

Capitulo 3 : ''Demonios y nuevas aventuras''

 **Tras la gran pelea entre Gogeta y Vegetto las facciones se habrían dado cuenta del gran poder de ambos y querían una alianza con ellos**

Gogeta : Uff fue una buen entrenamiento el de ayer **levantándose del suelo donde se habian quedado inconscientes** ahora que lo pienso pudimos haber destruido todo el planeta tierra

Vegetto : es verdad debimos haber ido a otro planeta? O pelear en el espacio? **Levantándose igualmente** rayos espero no hayamos destruido parte del planeta jeje

Gogeta : Fue muy peligroso la próxima vez hay que tener mas cuidado **dando un suspiro y entrando a la casa para bañarse**

Vegetto : si por ahora vayamos a la escuela y nos preocupamos después **siguiendo a Gogeta a la casa y buscando comida** tengo hambre

 **Después de comer y bañarse ambos saldrían a la escuela sin preocupaciones ya que no pasaría nada malo el día pasaría normalmente con clases aburridas y las chicas acosando a Vegetto y Gogeta al finalizar las clases hubieran vuelto a su casa dándose cuenta que unas personas los estaban esperando al llegar se darían cuenta que estaba Rias junto a su séquito**

Gogeta : que es lo que quieren? Otra paliza? **Decía serio**

Rias : no es por eso que vinimos **decía un poco enojada**

 **un hombre alto se acercaría a Gogeta y Vegetto con una sonrisa**

Sirzech : Un gusto en conocerlos personalmente mi nombre es Sirzech uno de los 4 reyes demonios del infierno **al decir eso vería hacia Vegetto y Gogeta**

Vegetto : así que ustedes son demonios cierto? **Diría vegetto dejando sorprendido a todos**

Rias : como lo sabes?! **dijo sorprendida**

Gogeta : antes de llegar a este mundo nos contaron todo por eso sabemos quienes son ustedes pero lo mas importante que es lo que quieren aquí? **Decía serio**

Sirzech : vine a pedir una alianza con ustedes ya que vi su pelea de ayer y quede asombrado por su gran poder **haciendo una reverencia**

 **Vegetto y Gogeta lo pensarían un poco para después aceptar y hablar sobre otras cosas con Sirzech mientras hablaban Rias se acercaría a ellos , haría una reverencia a Vegetto y Gogeta**

Rias : por favor únanse a mi nobleza **lo decía con entusiasmo**

Gogeta : Lo siento pero no , convertirme en demonio no me interesa **decía serio**

Vegetto : igualmente no quiero ser un demonio **decía igualmente Vegetto** pero podemos ayudarte a ti y a tu grupo desde fuera verdad Gogeta?

Gogeta : es cierto eso si podemos hacer **con una sonrisa** quienes son ellos? **Señalando a los chicos de atrás y a la chica con gafas que estaba con ellos**

Akeno : yo soy Akeno Himejina es un gusto conocerlos Vegetto-kun y Gogeta-kun **mirándolos sonriendo**

Koneko : mi nombre es Konejo Toujou un gusto Vegetto-sempai y Gogeta-sempai

Kiba : un gusto conocerlos Vegetto-san y Gogeta-san mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto espero poder llevarnos bien

Issei : Hola mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei un gusto conocerlos **haciendo una reverencia**

Asia : Ho-hola mi nombre es Asia Argento un gusto **igualmente haciendo una reverencia igualmente**

 **Después de eso Vegetto y Gogeta mirarían a la chica con gafas**

Gogeta : y quien eres tu?

Sona : mi nombre es Sona Sitri del consejo estudiantil y me gustaría que también ayudaran a mi nobleza como a la de Rias

Gogeta : claro esta bien , pero dejo en claro que no recibiremos ordenes de nadie decía serio

Vegetto : es verdad nosotros los sayayines no recibimos ordenes de nadie

 **tras escuchar eso asentirían en señal de que aceptaron esos términos**

Sirzech : muy bien entonces Vegetto y Gogeta me despido de ustedes nos vemos mañana **desapareciendo en un circulo mágico Rias junto a su nobleza se irían con Sona pero antes Rias quería pedirle un favor a Gogeta y Vegetto**

Rias : oigan Vegetto y Gogeta podrían entrenar a mi nobleza por favor **decía de forma feliz**

Vegetto : esta bien pero si no resisten el entrenamiento no nos culpes

Sona : quiero pedirle lo mismo **de forma seria**

Gogeta : claro primero entrenaremos al grupo de Rias y después el tuyo **decia gogeta**

 **al finalizar de decir eso ellas se irían dejando solos a Gogeta y Vegetto que se irían a acostar que estaban muy cansados fue un día agotador para ambos**

Vegetto : Oye gogeta que nos esperara para el futuro? **Decía mirándolo**

Gogeta : No lo se pero lo que se es que sera muy divertido **sonriendo**

 **ambos se acostarían a descansar ya que fue un día muy aburrido y con nuevos amigos**

 **al día siguiente Gogeta y Vegetto hubieran avisado a Rias que comenzaría su entrenamiento hoy mismo pasarían unos minutos antes de que Rias y su grupo llegaran**

Gogeta : Al fin llegaron muy bien les explicaremos como va a ser el entrenamiento **decía sonriendo** el entrenamiento durara 6 meses después de eso seguirá el grupo de Sona

 **todos al escuchar lo que dijo Gogeta quedaron impresionados**

Akeno : Pero y nuestras clases ? No podremos faltar tanto tiempo decía **sinceramente**

Vegetto : Lo sabemos por eso preparamos con anterioridad este entrenamiento

 **Flashback de la noche :**

Gogeta : Oye vegetto tenemos que entrenar a esos chicos donde lo haremos porque en un día no servirá para que se vuelvan mas fuertes **le decía sin mucha importancia**

Vegetto : Es verdad creo que lo mejor sera abrir portales a otras dimensiones y ver una que sea parecida a la habitación **decía levantándose**

Gogeta : Es verdad hagámoslo levantándose **igualmente y empezando a aumentar su poder abriendo un portal entrando en el portal dándose cuenta que había un aire mas denso pero el tiempo era normal** aquí no

 **Después lo haría Vegetto pero tampoco serviría hubieran abierto varios portales en la noche hasta que al final lo hubieran encontrado**

Vegetto : Gogeta lo encontré! **decía feliz**

Gogeta : Muy bien Vegetto vamos a descansar y mañana llamamos a rias

 **Fin del flashback**

Gogeta : Muy bien entrenaremos 6 meses ahí después ira Rona entendido?

 **Rias y su grupo asentirían para después Vegetto abrir el portal entrando todos a la dimensión donde al entrar Rias y su grupo caerían**

Issei : Q-que es esto **arrodillado en el suelo**

Vegetto : En este lugar la gravedad es 10 veces mas a la de la tierra se tendrán que acostumbrar a esto por 6 meses

Kiba : Pero a ti ni a gogeta les afecta **decía mientras intentaba levantarse**

Vegetto : Claro que no , nosotros podemos aguantar hasta mas de 700 o 800 de gravedad sin ningún problema **dejando en shock a todos**

Gogeta : bien comencemos primero tendrán que acostumbrarse a la gravedad de aquí después de hacerlo entrenaran con nosotros Issei , Koneko y Akeno entrenaran conmigo **decía mirándolos**

Vegetto : y Rias , Asia y Kiba lo harán conmigo no esperen que este entrenamiento sea fácil sera el mas difícil de sus vidas así que empiezan esforzarse

 **Ambos se alejarían dejando solo al grupo de Rias**

Gogeta : Crees que lo logren? **Le preguntaba a Vegetto**

Vegetto : No lo se espero que si **dando un suspiro**

 **habría comenzando el entrenamiento para Rias y su grupo que sera de Sona y el suyo que pasara ahora que van a entrenar a sus grupos? Vegetto y Gogeta se enamoraran? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo ''Los 6 meses de entrenamiento y algo mas?''**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **Chicos espero que le gustara el capitulo en el siguiente Vegetto y Gogeta entrenaran a Rias y su grupo que pasara? Lo veremos después yo me despido y hasta la siguiente que tengan lindo día así que adiós**


	4. Los 6 Meses De Entrenamiento

Capitulo 4 : ''Los 6 Meses De Entrenamiento''

 **Vegetto y Gogeta miraban a lo lejos al Grupo de Rias entrenar mientras ellos comían tranquilamente sin preocuparles nada**

Vegetto : Oye Gogeta crees que podrán con la gravedad les esta costando demasiado **Decía Vegetto mirando al grupo**

Gogeta : Recuerda que ellos jamas entrenar con una gravedad mayor es su primera vez **Mirando al cielo** es normal que les cueste

 **Con el Grupo de Rias los que mas podían aguantar eran Rias, Akeno y Koneko los demás a pesar de no poder aguantar mucho tiempo estar de pie podían lograrlo**

Issei : (tengo que ser mas fuerte debo proteger a Asia y a mis amigos no puedo dejarme vencer) **Se decía así mismo con su boosted gear activada**

Ddraig : Vamos compañero no te rindas aun no has mostrado todo de ti o te vas a rendir? **Decía Ddraig a Issei**

Issei : Aun no lo he dado todo así que no pienses que me voy a rendir aun **Empezando a levantarse**

 _ **¡Boost! ¡Bosst! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost!**_

 **Vegetto y Gogeta a lo lejos sentirían como Issei aumentaba su fuerza poco a poco**

Gogeta : Mira como Issei esta aumentando su poder **Mirándolo con interés**

Vegetto: Es verdad si no mal recuerdo el es portador del dragón emperador rojo verdad? Preguntando curioso

Gogeta : Creo que si con un buen entrenamiento podría ser el mas fuerte del grupo sin problemas

Vegetto : Es cierto con estos 6 meses de entrenamiento podría lograrlo si se esfuerza al máximo

Gogeta : Tal vez alcanzar ese tal ''Balance Breaker'' **Levantándose**

Vegetto : Que haces? **Mientras se levantaba igualmente**

Gogeta : Quiero entrenar un poco antes que empecemos con ellos te parece una pequeña pelea ? **Poniéndose en posición de pelea**

Vegetto : No estaría mal , aunque sabemos que ganare yo **Sonriendo**

Gogeta : Quien sabe **Lanzándose con una patada hacia Vegetto que la pararía con una de sus manos**

Vegetto : Tomas la iniciativa me gusta **Tirando un golpe hacia su cara que fue esquivado por gogeta dándole un rodillazo en la cara**

Gogeta : Mas te vale acostumbrarte **Sonriendo al igual que Vegetto**

 **Ellos se lanzarían contra el otro lanzando varios golpes que eran frenados rápidamente por cada uno** **a pesar de los esfuerzos no eran capaz de darse un golpe así que Vegetto lanzaría una patada con todas sus fuerzas hacia Gogeta que este se agacharía para esquivar creando una bola de Ki que acercaría a la cara de Vegetto pero antes de que se protegiera la bola desaparecería confundiendo a Vegetto lo cual seria aprovechado por Gogeta para lanzarle un golpe en su estomago seguido por una patada en sus piernas tirándolo al suelo antes de caer Vegetto pondría una de sus manos en el suelo lanzando una patada a Gogeta en el estomago alejándolo**

Vegetto : No esperaba que usaras una estrategia así contra mi **Volviéndose a poner en pose de lucha**

Gogeta : Igual supiste recuperarte de ese golpe y devolverlo **Haciendo lo mismo**

 **Vegetto empezaría a lanzar bolas de energía hacia Gogeta el cual las desviaba sin mucho problema pero una de las bolas explotaría haciendo que se cubriera lo cual seria aprovechado por Vegetto apareciendo atrás de el y dándole una patada en su espalda tirándolo al suelo y otra para elevarlo al momento de lanzar la segunda patada Gogeta desaparecería apareciendo atrás de Vegetto para lanzarle un golpe con sus rodillas en el cuello tirándolo hacia delante**

Gogeta : Ahora fuiste tu el estratega

Vegetto : Pero igual no sirvió de mucho **Levantándose del suelo donde había caído por el golpe de Gogeta**

 **Con el grupo de Rias**

 **Ellos estarían viendo la batalla quedando sorprendidos por la fuerza y velocidad de ambos saiyajin mientras que se habrían levantado todos**

Rias : Es asombroso su fuerza y su velocidad no son de este mundo **Decía impresionada**

Koneko : Son fuertes Vegetto-sempai y Gogeta-sempai Mirándolos

Issei : Asombroso Fue lo único que dijo Oye Ddraig nosotros podríamos alcanzarlos?

Ddraig : Compañero esos tipos están en otra escala no importa cuanto entrenes jamas podrás alcanzarlos ellos son mas fuertes que la mismísima ophis y gran rojo **Al decir eso todos quedarían asombrados a saber eso**

Akeno : Ara Ara Gogeta-kun y Vegetto-kun son muy fuertes

Asia : O-oigan no deberíamos seguir con nuestro entrenamiento? Para poder sorprenderlos **Todos al escuchar eso se pondrían a entrenar pero Kiba los miraría pensando**

Kiba : (Podre llegar a ser así de fuerte?) **Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía con el entrenamiento**

Con Vegetto y Gogeta

Vegetto : Te parece si vamos mas enserio? **Sonriendo**

Gogeta : Si nos transformamos en saiyajin podríamos destruir todo el lugar **Dijo serio**

Vegetto : Entonces usemos esto **Empezando a aumentar su poder Gogeta se daría cuenta lo que planeaba** KAIOKEN! **Todo su cuerpo cambiaría a un color rojizo**

Gogeta : Me parecía que seria eso **Empezando a aumentar su poder igualmente** KAIOKEN!

 **Ambos se mirarían antes de desaparecer y aparecer en el cielo dando golpes a gran velocidad haciendo que nadie los pudiera ver**

Vegetto : Aumentemos la velocidad **Empezando a dar golpes a mas velocidad**

Gogeta : Lo mismo digo **Haciendo lo mismo mientras daban sus golpes empezarían a pelear a una gran velocidad que solo se veía la onda por el choque de sus puños hasta que Gogeta aprovecharía y daría una patada a Vegetto tirándolo al suelo**

Gogeta : Jejeje te di **Rascándose la nuca**

Vegetto : Si lo hiciste **Levantándose y desapareciendo el kaioken** descanso? Me dio hambre

Gogeta : A mi igual vamos a comer algo **Bajando y caminando hacia donde estaban Rias y su grupo**

Rias : Como son tan poderosos?! **Gritaba ella**

Vegetto : Oye tranquila no tienes porque gritar tanto Agarrándose los oídos somos fuerte porque entrenamos muy duro además que somos las fusiones de los guerreros mas fuertes del universo

Akeno : Y quienes son esos guerreros ? **Preguntaba ella**

Gogeta : Son Goku y el príncipe de los saiyajin Vegeta **Dijo serio**

Kiba : Ellos son poderosos ?

Vegetto : si obviamente si no estuviéramos nosotros serian ellos los mas fuertes de este mundo , bueno vamos a comer y después seguimos con el entrenamiento

 **Todos irían a comer en medio de la comida todos quedarían impresionados como comían Vegetto y Gogeta que parecían un barril sin fondo a la hora de comer**

Gogeta : Aaaaa que bien ahora si empecemos el entrenamiento **Levantándose**

 **Todos irían hacia fuera para empezar el entrenamiento**

Vegetto : Muy bien mis alumnos conmigo y los de Gogeta con el **Mientras se iba caminando con Kiba , Rias y Asia atrás de el**

Gogeta : Los mios se quedaran aquí conmigo **Viéndolos**

Akeno : Ara Ara Gogeta-kun sera nuestro maestro **Sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo**

 **Gogeta se sonrojaría un poco para después decir la rutina de entrenamiento**

Gogeta : el primer mes entrenaremos sus reflejos el segundo mes serán sus ataques el tercer y cuarto mes su uso en habilidades y velocidad en los últimos meses sera el control del Ki entendido? **Todos asentirían**

 **Así comenzaría el entrenamiento para el grupo de Rias donde los meses pasarían volando para ellos** **aunque le hubiera costado mucho resistir los 6 meses en esa dimensión**

 **1 MES DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **Gogeta y Vegetto hubiera entrenado con sus diferentes alumnos para aumentar sus reflejos los primeros días fueron lanzarles piedras mientras ellos estaban parados sobre unas tablas de tierra muy frágiles**

 **En esos primero meses Rias y Akeno hubieran empezado a sentir algo por los dos saiyajin pero como era de esperarse ellos no se dieron cuenta de eso a pesar de los intentos de las chicas para que se fijen en ellas**

 **En los últimos días del mes ya hubieran agudizados sus reflejos a unos niveles bastante altos logrando esquivar cada piedra que vegetto y Gogeta les lanzaban a ellos sin mover o romper la tabla de tierra**

 **2 MES DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **En este mes Gogeta y Vegetto le pusieron como meta tener que destruir una roca gigante solo con sus puños dejando impresionados a todos por lo dicho por los saiyajin así hubieran pasado el mes intentando romper la roca con sus puños al mismo tiempo que Gogeta les pedía que la muevan también del grupo de Vegetto, Rias y Kiba la hubieran movido un poco pero no podían romperla por parte del de Gogeta, Koneko fue la que mas movió la roca siendo felicitada por Gogeta por parte de Akeno la hubiera movido un poco Issei no lo hubiera logrado pero se seguiría esforzando**

 **A mitad del mes Issei hubiera logrado mover la roca demostrando que se había vuelto mas fuerte dejando a todos impresionados menos a Gogeta y a Vegetto que veían potencial en el**

 **al final del mes lograron romper la piedra gigante pero todos hubieran caído sin energías por el duro entrenamiento sin descanso por parte de las dos fusiones**

 **3 Y 4 MES DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **Por parte de Vegetto hubiera ayudado a Kiba a mejorar su Velocidad a unos niveles increíbles por partes de Asia hubiera dado recuerdos de Dende curando y aveces le explicaciones que aveces daba como era curar a ella lo cual ella hubiera aplicado logrando aumentar la velocidad de curación**

 **Rias hubiera aumentando mucho su fuerza y poder gracias a Vegetto logrando aumentar sus ataques a niveles grandes de poder haciendo que ella estuviera por encima del muchos Demonios de Clase Alta dejando orgulloso a Vegetto**

 **Gogeta hubiera ayudado a Koneko a aumentar su fuerza física a grandes proporciones haciéndola una bestia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero se había dado cuenta que guardaba un gran poder pero no lo usaba el pensó que es por algo así que no pregunto**

 **Akeno hubiera aumentado el poder de su rayo y habilidades mágica de gran manera pudiendo plantarle cara a Rias sin problemas pero como Koneko Gogeta se daría cuenta que ella ocultaba algo pero no quería usarlo**

 **Bueno Issei hubiera sido el que mayor avance hubiera tenido ya que Gogeta logro hacerlo entrar en razón y sacándole lo pervertido en sus entrenamientos los cuales Issei terminaba muy herido pero siempre se levantaba y demostraba mas poder logrando un poder muy grande que lo hubiera ocultado ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa para el grupo Vegetto seria el único que sabia ya que en las noches lo entrenaban los dos**

 **5 Y 6 MES DE ENTRENAMIENTO**

 **En este mes las chicas se hubieran acercado mas a Vegetto y Gogeta haciendo que los dos empezaran a sentir algo por ellas haciendo que fueran mas unidos pero sin descuidar el entrenamiento**

 **Aquí les hubieran enseñado a usar el Ki lo cual a todos les costo pero la única que no le gustaba era Koneko lo cual Vegetto se hubiera dado cuenta y se acercaría a ella**

Vegetto : Oye Koneko que pasa no te veo motivada con este entrenamiento como los otros

Koneko : Es...que no puedo usar esa energía Vegetto-sempai **Llorando**

Vegetto : Porque? **Abrazándola**

Koneko : Mi hermana hace mucho tiempo por este poder se descontrolo y se volvió una asesina **Llorando** no quiero ser igual a ella

Vegetto : Koneko escúchame tu eres tu , lo que allá hecho tu hermana es cosa de ella no pienses que te vas a descontrolar como ella confía en ti misma usa ese poder para el bien nos tienes a todos nosotros a tu lado para ayudarte **Sonriendo**

Koneko : Gracias **Abrazándolo**

 **Después de eso Koneko hubiera empezado a confiar mas en si misma y a usar su poder siendo muy poderosa aprendiendo el uso del Ki en cuestión de día y logro mejorarlo en muy poco tiempo**

 **Los demás también hubieran logrado controlar el Ki a un nivel bastante decente aunque la mejor seria Koneko demostrando mayor capacidad**

Gogeta : Bueno hasta aquí los 6 meses de entrenamiento ahora todos son mas fuertes si necesitan ayuda para algo solo pídanla y se las daremos

Vegetto : Es cierto estaremos para ayudar a todas las facciones y traer la paz al mundo

 **Todos saldrían de la dimensión apareciendo en la casa de Gogeta y Vegetto donde habría un hombre con alas negras atrás conocido como el líder de los ángeles caídos**

Rias : Azazel...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **Bueno chicos este es el capitulo quiero decir que no soy muy bueno con explicar entrenamientos por eso no lo hago tan detallado y que los capítulos tardaran mas en subirse ya que así los puedo hacer mas largo y ver que cosas meterle muchas gracias por leer un saludo a todos!**


	5. Ángeles Caídos y Un Nuevo Enemigo

Capitulo 5 : ''Los Ángeles Caídos Y Un Nuevo Enemigo''

Issei : Azazel? **Pregunto curioso**

Akeno : Es el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos **Dijo seria**

 **Issei quedo sorprendido al igual que Asia Gogeta se acerca y dijo**

Gogeta : Que necesitas Azazel? **Cruzándose de brazos**

Azazel : Todos me odian ahora? Quiero pedir una alianza con usted y el señor Vegetto **Dijo serio**

Vegetto : Esta bien pero espero que no hagan nada malo **Mirándolo**

Azazel : Algunos de nosotros son independientes no tengo poder sobre ellos

Gogeta : Muy bien tendremos una alianza pero ahora vamos a comer algo **Entrando a la casa seguido por Vegetto todos los miraban pensando ''¿ya esta?''**

Azazel : Pensé que iban a decir que no **Suspira feliz y los sigue al igual que Rias y su clan**

 **Mientras tanto en el cielo**

Michael : Tenemos que hacer una alianza con ellos también su corazón es puro **Sonrío**

 **Volviendo a la casa de Vegetto y Gogeta**

 **Azazel quedo sorprendido por la forma de comer de los dos saiyajin mientras que Rias y su grupo ya se habían acostumbrado en los 6 meses de entrenamiento**

Gogeta : Aaaa estuvo muy rica la comida **Dándose golpecitos en el estomago**

Vegetto : Es verdad **Tirándose al piso**

Azazel : No esperaba que comieran así jeje

 **Vegetto y Gogeta se rieron pero con algo de incomodidad porque se estaban sintiendo observados y como no estarlo todos los miraban**

Vegetto : Hicimos algo malo?

Asia : N-no Vegetto-san no se preocupe no hicieron nada malo

Gogeta : Me alegro entonces jeje por cierto rias podrías decirle a Sona que venga dentro de 5 días con su clan?

Rias : Claro Gogeta no sera ningún problema

Gogeta : Gracias

 **Todos siguieron hablando hasta que Azazel tuvo que irse**

Azazel : Me tengo que ir espero que cuando vuelva podamos ir a tomar algo **Desapareciendo en un portal**

Gogeta : Vegetto creo que es la hora verdad?

Vegetto : Si tienes razón **Todos lo miraban con curiosidad**

Gogeta : Escuchen queremos contarles algo ya que no queremos guardar secretos con ustedes **Mirando a todos**

Akeno : Que es Gogeta-kun

Vegetto : Nosotros fuimos traído aquí por una persona que no sabemos quien fue solo nos dijo que teníamos que proteger este mundo de un desastre que ocurrirá dentro de 5 años

Rias : Un desastre? **Dijo sorprendida**

Gogeta : Mejor dicho un problema o enemigo quien sabe solo sabemos que sera dentro de 5 años pero cuando terminemos nuestro tiempo aquí... **Gogeta se quedo callado**

Vegetto : Volveremos a nuestro mundo **Dijo serio**

 **Todos quedaron asombrados pero las mas sorprendidas eran Rias y Akeno que se habrían enamorado de Ellos**

Akeno : Volveran?...

Gogeta : Si volveremos a nuestros mundos propios **Dijo un poco triste**

Issei : Y NO PUEDEN QUEDARSE O ALGO!? **Grito furioso y triste ya que en los 6 meses habría hecho una gran amistad con los dos saiyajin**

Vegetto : No podemos... lo sentimos nos gustaría poder hacerlo pero seria imposible

Rias : Y PORQUE NO NOS LO DIJIERON ANTES!? **Gritaba furiosa hacia los saiyajin pero mas hacia Vegetto**

Vegetto : En verdad lo siento Rias pero creímos que no contarles fue lo mejor pero pensando lo bien debimos hacerlo **Dijo triste**

Rias : SI LO DEBISTE HABER HECHO! D **espués de decir eso se fue dejando a todos sin nada mas que decir**

 **Gogeta se acerco a Akeno para hablarle pero ella lo alejo**

Akeno : NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES ME DEBISTE HABER DICHO QUE TE IRIAS! **Diciendo eso se fue hacia el bosque fuera de la casa**

 **Gogeta se sintió muy mal pero Issei se le acerco**

Issei : Oiga Gogeta-sensei no se mucho de esto del amor pero si algo se es que si la ama no la deje ir sino lo lamentara por el resto de su vida **Gogeta escucho esas palabras y salio corriendo a buscar a Akeno** y usted Vegetto-sensei también

 **Vegetto se quedo callado solo para empezar a correr hacia donde se había ido Rias tras un tiempo de correr Gogeta hubiera encontrado a Akeno cerca de un río pequeño**

Gogeta : Akeno? Podemos hablar

Akeno : DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR YA LO HICISTE SUFICIENTE **Dijo llorando**

Gogeta : En verdad perdón por no decírtelo antes ahora en verdad me arrepiento por hacerlo porque... **Gogeta se callo**

Akeno : Porque? **Dijo con lágrimas**

Gogeta : Porque te amo Akeno te amo mas que a nada en el mundo **Dijo abrazándola** desde esa noche en la otra dimensión no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza

 **Flashback de la noche**

 **Gogeta se encontraba en una montaña mirando el cielo y pensando en las cosas que pasarían dentro de 5 años**

Akeno : Hola Gogeta-kun **Sonriendo**

Gogeta : Oh hola Akeno jejej perdón es que estoy pensativo

Akeno : Estos yo he estado igual **Sentándose a su lado**

Gogeta : Oye Akeno que piensas del amor?

Akeno : Del amor? **Quedo sorprendida por la pregunta que le hizo Gogeta ya que nunca pareció importarle eso** mmm para mi el amor es cuando estas con una persona ella te hace sentir diferente

Goget : Diferente?

Akeno : Si diferente aunque si le soy sincera usted me hace muy feliz siempre que nos entrena se preocupa de que estemos bien nos ayuda sin importarle nada **Sonriendo** creo que a su lado yo me siento diferente

 **Gogeta se sorprendió por eso y se sonrojo un poco Akeno lo vio y sonrío**

Akeno : Ara ara Gogeta-kun se sonrojo **Poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gogeta**

Gogeta : Akeno q-que haces?

Akeno : Quiero estar con mi sensei puedo dormir aquí?

Gogeta : Claro que puedes **Acariciándole el cabello**

Akeno : gracias Gogeta-kun

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Akeno se sonrojo un poco y lo miro**

Akeno : Tu me amas de verdad?

Gogeta : Si mas que a nada y no quiero perderte **Abrazándola**

Akeno : Esta bien Gogeta no me perderás porque yo también te amo **Agarrando sus mejillas para después besarlo**

Gogeta : Te amo Akeno y te voy a proteger aunque me cueste mi vida

 **Por parte de Vegetto ya habría alcanzado a Rias y estarían hablando**

Vegetto : Rias lo siento por no decirte nada de esto solo quería que no te enojaras conmigo

Rias : Si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio no estaría así **Llorando**

 **Vegetto se acerco y la abrazo**

Vegetto : Te acuerdas esa noche en la otra dimensión?

Rias : Si la recuerdo

 **Flashback de la noche**

Rias : Oye Vegetto quieres salir a caminar conmigo?

Vegetto : Claro sera un placer

 **Mientras caminaban Rias le pregunto a Vegetto**

Rias : Que soy para ti Vegetto?

Vegetto : Para mi eres una gran chica y una persona que preocupa por sus amigos pero también eres la persona que me hace sentir diferente **Sonriendo y sorprendiendo a Rias**

Rias : Di-diferente?

Vegetto : Si me haces sentir especial jeje **Riéndose**

Rias : Vegetto...

Vegetto : que? **Rias se acerco dándole un beso en los labios**

Rias : tu también me haces sentir diferente

 **Fin del flashback**

Vegetto : Desde ese día jamas deje de pensar en ti Rias **Soprendiendola mucho**

Rias : Enserio? **Sonrojada**

Vegetto : Si creo que te amo Rias te amo mucho **Abrazándola**

Rias : Yo igual Vegetto **Mirándolo a los ojos y empezando a besarlo**

 **Los dos se quedarían besándose por un buen rato hasta separarse y volver a la casa**

 **En otro lugar muy lejano de otro dimensión se encontraba alguien viendo a los dos saiyajins**

? : Así que ahora tienen a alguien que proteger? JAJAJAJAJAJ **Empezando a reírse como loco** sera divertido verlos sufrir disfruten mientras puedan Vegetto y Gogeta su tiempo esta Llegando

 **En eso un puerta se abre**

? : Al fin llegas, quiero que dentro de un tiempo ataques la tierra de esa dimensión le des una advertencia a esos saiyajins entendido gogeta? Si quieres puedes llevarlo a el tambien

Gogeta(malvado) : No tranquilo ellos son unos insectos comparado conmigo **Empezando a reírse como loco al igual que su amo** JAJAJAJAJAJA esos saiyajins morirán le prometo amo que cuando llegue el momento los eliminare

? : Esta bien Gogeta **Cerrando los ojos**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**

 **Muy bien chicos hasta aquí esta parte quiero decir que este Gogeta es el de GT solo que es totalmente diferente cuando llegue el momento se darán cuenta quien sera el amo de Gogeta malvado? Eso lo sabremos a su tiempo**


	6. Un Viejo Enemigo Y Un Nuevo Guerrero

Capitulo 6 : ''El Regreso De Un Enemigo y un nuevo guerrero''

 **Habrían pasado 3 días desde que Vegeto y Gogeta hablaron con Rias y su grupo sobre su misión además de arreglar los problemas con Rias y Akeno**

Vegetto : Me alegra haber resuelto todo **Decía al momento de sentarse**

Gogeta : A mi también **Haciendo lo mismo**

Vegetto : Oye crees que los enemigos que vienen dentro de 5 años son poderosos? **Mirando a Gogeta**

Gogeta : No lo se pero si nos llamo a nosotros significa que los enemigos deben ser muy poderosos sino hubieran llamado a Goku y Vegeta **Mirando al Techo**

Vegetto : También estuve pensando en algo **Levantándose**

Gogeta : Que cosa? **Mirándolo**

Vegetto : En ver si podemos superar el super saiyajin 3 Serio

Gogeta : Ya veo pensamos lo mismo entonces **Levantándose**

Vegetto : Tu también lo pensaste? **Sorprendido**

Gogeta : Claramente somos saiyajins siempre queremos superar nuestros limites **Sonriendo**

Vegetto : Es verdad **Viendo la ventana** presiento que pasara algo malo dentro de poco

Gogeta : Tal vez sea verdad desde que llegamos me he sentido observado y no lo digo por las chicas en la escuela o algo parecido **Caminando hacia la puerta**

Vegetto : Tienes razón que sera? **Siguiéndolo**

Gogeta : No lose pero habrá que hacernos mas poderosos sino seremos derrotados

 **Ambos saldrían de la casa y caminarían hasta un lago donde se podía ver muchos animales**

Vegetto : Crees que los chicos estén bien?

Gogeta : Si tranquilo tienen a Issei además que con mucho esfuerzo logre darle la habilidad de abrir un portal hacia la dimensión donde entrenamos **Sonriendo con orgullo**

Vegetto : QUEEEEE?! **Gritando y sorprendido**

Gogeta : Bueno mas bien se la di a su dragón aunque al hacerlo pierde toda su energía

Vegetto : Me sorprendiste bastante eso no me lo esperaba

Gogeta : Como sea mejor sera pensar como superar nuestro limites

 **En otro lugar muy lejano en otra dimensión**

? : Por lo que veo ellos aun son muy débiles **Sonríe** creo que les mandare un reto algo complicado **Tocando un botón** quiero que venga Freezer

 **Al instante la puerta se abre apareciendo un viejo enemigo de Vegetto y Gogeta**

Freezer : Me llamo amo? **Arrodillándose ante el**

? : Si quiero que vayas a esta dimensión y derrotes a esos saiyajins no los mates **Mirándolo**

Freezer : Como usted diga **Levantándose**

? : Te estaré viendo desde aquí espero cumplas con tu misión

Freezer : Lo haré se lo prometo amo **Saliendo de la sala**

?' : Veamos que es lo que pueden hacer

 **Freezer caminaría por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a una puerta donde al abrirla se vería a un científico**

Científico : Que hace aquí Freezer-san?

Freezer : Quiero que me envíes a la dimensión que el amo a estado interesado estos últimos días

Científico : Esta bien **Tocando unos botones haciendo que se abra un portal** le deseo suerte en su misión

Freezer : No la necesito **Entrando al portal**

 **Mientras que con el grupo de Rias que se dirigía a la casa de Vegetto y Gogeta**

Kiba : Creen que estén comiendo?

Rias : De esos dos no me sorprendería **Suspirando**

Akeno : Lo mismo **digo Sonriendo**

Issei : Yo lo que quiero es volverme mas fuerte y poder protegerlos a todos **Mirando al cielo**

Asia : Issei-san **Abrazándole el brazo**

 **Todos sonrieron y siguieron caminando hasta ver un portal abrirse en el cielo**

Rias : Que es eso?! **Sorprendida**

Akeno : No lo se pero hay que ir a ver! **Empezando a correr**

 **Con Gogeta y Vegetto**

Vegetto : Creo que si Fusionamos el super saiyajin con el kaioken serviría **Mirando a Gogeta**

Gogeta : Te equivoca no se podría ya que sobrecargarías a tu cuerpo además que mientras estamos transformados recuerda que nuestro cuerpo expulsa energía el kaioken solo la aumentaría y nos haría mas daño **Serio**

Vegetto : Es verdad **Suspirando triste** habrá que buscar una forma entonces

 **En eso un portal se abre sobre ellos**

Gogeta : Que es eso?! Siento un ki muy poderoso **Poniéndose en posición de pelea**

Vegetto : Es verdad! **Haciendo lo mismo** es muy maligno

 **Del portal saldría un viejo enemigo de ellos**

Vegetto/Gogeta : FREEZER! **Gritaron al mismo tiempo**

Freezer : Parece que el gran Freezer es muy conocido jujuju **Empezando a reír**

Gogeta : Que haces aquí?!

Freezer : Vine a derrotarlos **Sonriendo con maldad**

Vegetto : Y crees poder lograrlo? **Sonriendo confiado**

Freezer : Claro que si **Poniéndose frente a ellos**

Vegetto : Gogeta yo iré primero **Mirando a Freezer**

Gogeta : Esta bien pero no te confíes **Alejándose**

Vegetto : Listo?

Freezer : Si ataca cuando quieras

Vegetto : Suenas muy confiado **Acercándose a una gran velocidad a Freezer desaparece Lanzando un golpe hacia el**

 **Freezer sonreiría y detendría el golpe de Vegetto**

Vegetto : Que?!

Freezer : No soy tan débil como en namek **Dándole un golpe en el estomago y alejándolo**

Vegetto : Ese golpe si me dolió **Agarrándose el estomago bien** iré con todo entonces

Freezer : Te espero

 **En ese momento Vegetto ataca a Freezer con todo su poder pero Freezer esquivaba sus golpe y los frenaba con facilidad en un descuido de Vegetto que es aprovechado por Freezer que lo golpea en la cara y una patada en el estomago para después darle un coletazo mandándolo hacia unas rocas**

Gogeta : (Freezer se volvió muy poderoso trabajando juntos quizás podríamos vencerlo) **Pensaba mientras veía el combate**

 **Vegetto saldría de las rocas herido y sonriendo**

Vegetto : Te has vuelto muy poderoso Freezer pero se acabo te eliminare **Transformándose en super saiyajin** llego tu hora

Freezer : Veamos **Atacando a Vegetto a una gran velocidad**

 **Ambos chocarían sus golpes empezando una batalla a gran velocidad donde a pesar de haberse transformado estaba a la par de freezer seguirían peleando y chocando su golpes haciendo temblar todo el planeta**

Vegetto : Eres increíble Freezer te has vuelto muy poderoso no puedo creer que te hayas puesto a mi nivel en super saiyajin **Sonriendo al momento de darle un golpe alejándolo** pero lamentablemente no es todo mi poder

Freezer : Enserio entonces pelea de verdad sino te voy a derrotar muy fácil **Sonriendo confiado**

Vegetto : Esta bien te mostrare el nivel que supera el super saiyajin **Empezando a aumentar su poder de una forma increíble alcanzo la fase 2** Listo para el segundo round?

Freezer : Por supuesto **Lanzándose hacia Vegetto y dando un golpe hacia su estomago que seria detenido por Vegetto**

Vegetto : Lo siento pero esta vez te derrotare **Dándole un golpe en el estomago haciendo escupir sangre a Freezer para después darle una combo de golpes y rematando con una patada hacia el suelo** se acabo

 **Vegetto apuntaría su mano hacia el agujero lanzando un gran ataque para eliminar a Freezer pero al ataque estar a punto de impactar una gran luz saldría del agujero que mandaría el ataque de Vegetto a volar**

Freezer : Lo siento pero esto aun no se a acabado **Saliendo del agujero con una nueva forma dejando sorprendido a Vegetto por su poder** este es Golden Freezer lamento haberte hecho esperar

 **Gogeta de lejos estaría viendo eso**

Gogeta : Rayos! **Transformándose en super saiyajin 2 poniendose al lado de Vegetto** tendremos que pelear juntos

Vegetto : Es verdad se ha vuelto demasiado poderoso no creo que podamos derrotarlo

 **Ambos empezarían a aumentar su poder haciendo crecer su cabello y dando un gran grito transformándose en super saiyajin 3**

Gogeta : Prepárate Freezer esta sera la batalla final

Freezer : Jujuju que bien sera divertido derrotarlos pero antes de hacerlo les diré algo **Dejando con duda a los saiyajin** yo nací siendo un prodigio mi poder aumenta de una forma aterradora comparada con ustedes , este es mi entrenamiento de 8 meses con mi maestro **Dejando en shock a los dos saiyajin**

Gogeta : Solo 8 meses... tu maestro? **Dijo en shock**

Freezer : Prepárense este sera su final **Sonriendo**

 **Vegetto y Gogeta se lanzarían a pelear con Freezer con todo su poder pero era inútil todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por el emperador del mal**

Freezer : Que pasa eso es todo? **Sonriendo al momento de desaparecer y darle un golpe en el estomago a Gogeta haciendo que escupa sangre** muere maldito mono **Lanzando una bola de ki mandando a Gogeta hacia las rocas generando una gran explosión**

Vegetto : GOGETA! **Mirando a Freezer con furia y lanzando un golpe que lograría dar en la cara del emperador**

Freezer : Buen golpe pero muy inútil **Dándole un golpe en la cara a Vegetto mandándolo al cielo y empezando a darle una lluvia de golpes dejando muy herido al saiyajin** desaparece **Apuntando su dedo hacia el**

 **En ese momento Freezer es mandando muy lejos por una patada de Gogeta con todo su poder en super saiyajin 3**

Gogeta : Vegetto estas bien? **Ayudando a levantarlo**

Vegetto : Si tranquilo me alegra que estés bien jej **Mirando a la dirección donde fue mandado a volar freezer** creo que no hay opción

Gogeta : A que te refieres?

Vegetto : Tendremos que fusionarnos! **Dejando sorprendido a Gogeta**

Gogeta : La fusión? Podría servir **Empezando a pensar** Hagámoslo

 **Ambos se separarían un poco empezando a ponerse en una posición extraña**

Vegetto : Listo?

Gogeta : Si

Gogeta/Vegetto : FUUUU! **Empezando a acercarse**

 **Freezer saldría de los escombros un poco furioso por el golpe**

Freezer : Maldito mono! **Saliendo a toda Velocidad hacia ellos**

Gogeta/Vegetto : SIIIIII! **Quedando muy cerca uno del otro**

 **Freezer los vería y les lanzaría una bola de energía gigante hacia ellos**

Gogeta/Vegetto : OOOONNN! **Juntando sus dedos índice creando una gran luz al momento que el ataque hubiera golpeado creando una gran explosión**

Freezer : Listo **Sonriendo pero al irse el humo se vería a un nuevo guerrero muy parecido a Gogeta y Vegetto** quien eres tu?

 **El sujeto empezaría a dar golpes y moverse un poco para después mirar a Freezer**

Gogetto : Yo soy Gogetto y soy el encargado de acabar contigo Freezer **Sonriendo**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

 **Bueno chicos aquí el capitulo quise meter a Freezer y a viejos enemigos llegaran si quieren un enemigo aparezca díganlo así lo veré bueno los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente**


End file.
